A Fitting Punishment
by Charmdfan02
Summary: Jade's play gets ruined and she's upset. When a certain friend talks to her she learns something that might actually save the person, Tori, who ruined her play. And Jade might just forgive Tori well not before punishing her. After all there are consequences for every action even if Tori didn't do it on purpose.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Victorious nor any of the characters used in this story.

**A/N: **This is another little one-shot. I wanted to write a Jori story from Jade's POV and I also wanted to include Jade and Cat's friendship in it, so I came up with this. It was fun writing this and it's a really sweet and fluffy story. I hope all of you enjoy it. Please don't forget to review if you like it!

(Jade's POV)

"Jade, what are you doing?" I turn around to see Cat standing beside my truck.

"Sitting." I tell her and she sighs loudly.

"Really, and where are you exactly sitting?" She asks.

"Well Cat if you haven't noticed, I'm sitting on top of my truck." She shakes her head.

"And may I ask, why?" I shrug.

"Why not?" I tell her.

"Can I come up then?" She asks me.

"It's a free country." I tell her and soon enough she's sitting by my side.

"What happened?" She asks me as she puts her head on my shoulder.

"Nothing." She hums in response. We stay silent for a moment.

"Does it have anything to do with Tori?" She asks me. We're childhood friends so it doesn't surprise me how easily she can read me. It doesn't mean I won't deny it though.

"No. Why would Vega have anything to do with me?" I ask her.

"You can't lie to me, Jade. I know that you're upset because of her. She didn't mean it you know." She tells me and I laugh. Of course not little miss perfect wouldn't ruin my play on purpose.

"It doesn't matter if she meant it or not. She ruined my play." I tell her and she hugs me. She freaking hugs me even though she knows that I don't like it when she does that. It makes me feel like I'm becoming weak by letting her get this close to me.

"Cat, enough with the hug." I tell her with more anger than I intended. She immediately lets me go. I look at her brown eyes and I know that she's scared, even though she acts more mature around me, I sometimes forget that she's still the same clumsy and innocent girl I met so long ago.

"I'm not upset, Cat. I'm just a little irritated." I tell her and she nods her head in understanding.

"She's worried you know. She's been looking for you ever since she woke up." She tells me and I raise my eyebrow.

"Of course she's worried. She's freaking miss sunshine. It's not like she fainted in the middle of my play or anything." I tell her with a little too much sarcasm in my voice.

"Jade, she tried to make the play better." She tells me.

"Better? She freaking ruined it." I spat. Dammit it was the first time my mom and dad actually came to watch one of my plays together and it turned out horrible.

"Jade it wasn't so bad." I close my eyes and I try my hardest to keep my mouth shut.

"Cat, I let her be the main actress of my play. I even helped her get into character. I actually trusted her to do a good job and what does she do? She freaking passed out in the middle of the play and I had to cancel it. " I say.

"She wasn't feeling so good, Jade." I know that, I know.

"I'm not so heartless that I'm upset because she fainted. I'm freaking upset that she didn't say anything if she had I could have reschedule or something. But no! She had to had that little complex of hers, and the show had to go own. Do you know that halve of those people thought that she fainted because of me? I actually don't care about them but even Beck thought that I had done something." Beck and I are no longer dating but it hurt to know that even he blamed me, it's like our three years together meant nothing. And if she had said something maybe I wouldn't have held my hopes up thinking that my parents might actually for once admit that I'm actually good at what I do. This could have been a life changing event for me. And I know I'm mean to her but really sabotage my play? Do I really look like an attention whore?

"Jade don't listen to those meanies! And Beck is wrong! I know you wouldn't hurt your friends. And I know you were really looking forward to it, but Tori did the play for you." I look at Cat and I tilt my head.

"What?" I ask.

"She did. She audition for the play because she said that you seemed so happy about it. She said that it would be great to work with you and that she wanted to help you because she didn't want you to overwork yourself. She also said that she wanted to help you make your play perfect." She tells me with a small on her face.

"What good did it do?" I tell her and I'm actually surprise when I felt Cat hit my shoulder.

"Jade! Don't be mean. She tried her best, even when she was sick. She did it for you. It's just that she had practiced so much that she overstressed her body, sometimes she even rehearsed at midnight." She tells me.

"How do you know?" I ask her.

"Trina told me." Cat answers.

"I didn't know you talked to her." I tell her.

"She's not so mean once you get to know her. She also found out about Tori's crush." Cat immediately covered her mouth with her hands and I raised my pierced eyebrow.

"So Vega has a crush what's the big deal? She's probably going to go out with another jerk who's going to use her." I tell her and I mentally make a note to beat the crap out of the guy even if I don't know him yet.

"Well that _person_ could be considered a jerk sometimes but it's just that people don't understand that _person_." She told me emphasizing the word person.

"Who's that person Cat?" I ask and she smiles.

"So you are curious?" Cat asks me and I shake my head.

"Not really." I tell her.

"Okay, I won't tell you then." She tells me. She cannot be serious right? You can't just go saying something like that and then leaving me hanging.

"Cat, tell me." She shakes her head.

"No, I promised." She's as stubborn as Vega.

"Why the hell not?" I ask.

"Because I promised Trina." I raise my eyebrow so this is how she wants to play.

"Okay, then can you tell me what you promise Trina not to tell anyone?" I ask and just like I thought she answers automatically.

"She made me promise not to tell anyone that Tori likes you." As soon as she says that she immediately puts her hands in her mouth.

I look at her confusedly. Vega likes me?

"I mean of course Tori likes you! She certainly doesn't _like you, like you_. She just likes you, you know?" She starts babbling nonsense and I raise my hand, silently asking her to stop talking.

"So let me get this straight. Vega has a crush on me?" I ask while pointing at myself and Cat nods frantically.

"Yes, please don't tell Trina that I told you!" Well this is certainly unexpected. I never would have guessed that miss sunshine liked girls too, much less me.

I close my eyes and lose myself on my thoughts. Vega likes me…

That's actually kind of _nice_ to know. It's not as gross as Sinjin liking me. Oh this is so much better. I can see why she would like me, I can treat her better than all of her stupid ex boyfriends combine, and I'm sexier too. I know I probably have the biggest smile on my face, judging by Cat's questioning gaze.

But would I actually date her?

It's not like she's ugly. She's kind-of pretty and while she is a little annoying, she does catch my attention not many people can do that. Since the first day we met she has been on my mind, even if most of those thoughts were of her in pain. Not even Beck managed to capture my interest that fast. Even if she did ruin my play, she did it to get my attention. That's a plus on my book. But that doesn't mean she will escape being punished. I smirk at that thought.

Maybe I could get Vega to scream my name without actually causing her pain?

"Jadey, you're not planning on telling anyone are you?" Cat asks me and I shake my head.

"Don't worry Cat. No one will know that you told me." She smiles and hugs me.

"Promise?" She asks and I before I could answer Cat's cellphone starts to ring and she smiles as she sees who it is.

"Hi Tori!" She says and I smirk. This is too perfect without a second thought I grabbed Cat's phone out of her hand.

"Vega meet me at Nozu." I tell her as I end the call before she can question me about why I would like to meet her. Even if I am considering going out with her there are still many things that annoy me about her and that includes her questions.

I jump down and motion for Cat to come down as well.

I get in my truck and pull my window down.

"Don't look so scared Cat, I won't kill her." I tell her as I drive fast to my destination.

I manage to arrive in record time. I wait outside for Vega, no for Victoria. If I accept her feelings I can't actually keep calling her Vega can I? Well I could but Victoria doesn't sound as annoying as _Tori_.

I wait for ten minutes and just when I was about to call her and tell her how she should bring her butt down here I see Trina's car. Her sister drops her and drives off.

She walks hesitantly to me and as she starts to apologize I stop her. "Jade I'm so sorry I di" I raise my hand and walk inside the restaurant. I look behind me to make sure that she's following me.

I take her to the farthest table and we sit down across each other.

"Why?" I ask her just because I'm considering her feelings doesn't mean I won't make her suffer a little for ruining the play, she should have said something.

"I just wanted your play to be perfect. I knew how much it meant to you. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin it." She said with sadness in her voice.

"If you were sick why didn't you say anything? Do you know almost all the people who attended blame me for your illness? They thought that I was sabotaging my play." I tell her and even though a part of me wants to punish her first, I'm not enjoying seeing the sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She says as she stands up and runs. Maybe I took it too far? I ran after her and just as she exits the restaurant I grab her arm and push her to me. She's crying as she puts her head on my shoulder. My hands are around her waist and I let her cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She kept repeating it and without her knowing she won me over. She's too nice, too happy, too sweet, too brave, and sometimes too naïve, and I hate that about her. But just as much as I hate it, I like it. She follows her heart, even if it causes her pain. She makes me feel so many emotions, she makes me want to protect her from those scumbags, like Ryder.

I hold on to her until she calms down. Once she tries to pull away from me I grab her arm and drag her to my truck.

We don't say anything and I drive in complete silence to my house. As soon as I pull into my driveway and turn off my car. I look at Vega and I know she's probably thinking of all the scary things that I would do to her. I'm not one to do things half way. So I reach for her hand and intertwine our fingers. She immediately looks at me and without saying anything I move to her side and kiss her. She doesn't respond at first but then just when I was about to pull away she shyly starts to reciprocate the kiss. I smile as I lick her bottom lip asking her for permission. She slowly opens her mouth and I immediately find her tongue. We stay kissing for a few minutes with my tongue exploring her mouth and her right hand caressing my cheek. I only pull away when the need to breathe becomes too much.

I can see all the different emotions running through her eyes but the most dominant is hope and it makes me wonder how I never realized her true feelings for me. She's an open book when it comes to her heart so why did I never notice her attraction to me?

"Jade." She whispers my name and I raise my eyebrow. Waiting for her to tell me something but she blushes and tries to turn away from me. I grab her chin and make her look at me.

"I'm not that angry anymore. I was upset because you didn't say anything. If you were sick you should have said something. I could have rescheduled or cancel the play. Vega, where you afraid that I would drop you out of my play just because you were sick? I don't care if everyone thinks that I sabotaged my play. But… Dammit! It disappointed me that you couldn't even tell me that you weren't feeling good. I don't treat you that badly, do I?" I was being honest. I was letting her in. If we're going to start a relationship then she should know that she could tell me anything.

She looks surprised and I let go of her chin and before I could pull back she starts to caress my cheek as she answers me. "I'm sorry. I just wanted you to shine today. You actually looked happy and I wanted to help you. And I know I should have told you something but I didn't want to ruin your day." She gives me a light peck and I smile as I see her blush.

"You don't treat me badly. I know you're not as bad as everyone thinks you are. Out of everyone you're the one that always helps me when I'm in trouble and when I'm too scared to do something you give me a push. But even if it seems like you don't care and sometimes you do push me a little too hard you always make sure that everything works out. That's why I like you. You're amazing at everything you do, and even though sometimes you treat me worse than everyone else. I know that I can always count on you. I know you will always be there when I need you." She whispers the last part and as her gaze falters and her blush deepens I grab her hand that's caressing my cheek and I kiss her.

She is kind-of annoying and she frustrates me to no end. But this could actually be fun it would be totally different then it was with Beck. Beck always gave in to my demands, he always tried to make me happy. But the key word is try. Vega doesn't need to, she doesn't even realized how much of an effect she has on me.

I slowly pull away and I press my forehead against her. "Even though I'm in a better mood now, you are not getting away without a punishment." I tell her as my breath touches her lips.

"What?" She asks in a dazed and I smirk.

"Victoria, be my girlfriend." I tell her and her eyes widen and she pulls away from me.

"What!?" She asks with so much shock in her voice and I laugh. I don't know if she's more surprised of my demand or that I called her something other than Vega.

I lean in close to her and I nibble on her bottom lip for a little while. After a while I slightly pull it and I let it go. But I still keep my lips caressing hers as I explain to her my reasoning. "You ruined my play, Victoria, even if you didn't mean to. It still happen, it was a big deal to me, and it's only fair that a fitting punishment would be to claim you as mine. After all I wanted a life changing event and I will get it." I pull away waiting for her response.

She raises her hand and touches her lips. Her eyes are shining with so much happiness. "You're not joking are you?" She asks me and I shake my head.

"Nope, from now on your mine." I tell her and she finally laughs.

"If that's my punishment than how can I refuse?" She tells me as she closes the gap between us. I smile as she gives me a gentle kiss. This is another thing that I like about her. She can also be bold and carefree, from time to time, and it's one of the sexiest things about her.


End file.
